What If-London Arc
by AokoWilliams
Summary: Chapter 12 from my "What If" series. London Arc-Improvised! What would happen if there was more to Shinichi's confession than just his words and then parting ways? (FYI, this is the M-rated version. If some of you want the tamer version of this What If story, it is in the "What If" series.)


Detective Conan- What If

Chapter 12

Rating: M (for lemon)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on different 'what if' situations between Shinichi and Ran.

Chapter Summary: London Arc-Improvised! What would happen if there was more to Shinichi's confession than just his words and then parting ways? (FYI, this is the M-rated version. If some of you want the tamer version of this What If story, it is in the What If series.)

File 746 Improvised!

"RAN, WAIT!" Shinichi shouted, chasing after his lady love.

"NO! Go away! I don't want to see you!" Ran shouted, sobbing.

"Ran, stop!" Shinichi shouted, suddenly sounding more anxious.

"OR WHAT!?" Ran shouted, stopping.

Suddenly Ran heard a loud honk. She turned to see a trunk coming straight for her. She froze in shock and braced herself for the impact, but much to her surprise, she was thrown out of the way at the last second, being tossed onto the hard ground. She groaned in pain and tried to get up, but there was an added weight on top of her. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the scene around her. English people were freaking out and forming a group headed towards her; on top of her was none other than Kudo Shinichi.

"SHINICHI!?" Ran yelped, in shock.

Shinichi opened his eyes to see a shocked Ran looking back at him. He suddenly freaked out. He looked her straight the eye, hands on her shoulders and asked, "RAN, ARE YOU OKAY!? Does anywhere hurt?"

Ran looked at him, shocked. She slowly shook her head as she stared into his wide, fear-struck eyes.

"Shinichi…" Ran whispered, feeling him trembling as he pulled her into his arms.

"You're okay… thank God that you're okay." He whispered, his trembling hands stroking her silky brown hair.

Ran blushed against him and whispered, "Shinichi, you're trembling…"

"Of course I am… I could've lost you back there. You could've died, Ran…" Shinichi said, hugging her even tighter.

"Shinichi…" Ran whispered. "I'm fine though…"

"That's not the point! It's my fault that you are upset, and it's my fault that you ran in front of a truck! If something were to happen to you..." Shinichi whispered against her sensitive neck, causing chills to run up her spine.

"Shinichi, we're causing a scene." Ran whispered, pulling Shinichi from her for a second so she could get up.

He sighed as she helped him up.

"Look, Shinichi, I suggest we go to a nice quiet spot and talk this out like adults." Ran insisted.

Suddenly Shinichi could've sworn he saw a woman dressed all in black hiding behind a wall. Shinichi followed Ran as she searched for a quiet looking place to chat. As they continued through the streets, Shinichi carefully noticed that the woman was following them. Once they were near a street-side vendor, he quickly placed one of the souvenir baseball caps on his and Ran's head and paid for them. Then, they continued to walk.

"Shinichi, why did you do that?" Ran asked, confused.

"Don't look back! There's a woman dressed in black who's been tailing us for a while now. I don't know who she is, but if we can convince her unconsciously that we aren't who she thinks we are, then maybe she'll leave us alone… So, this is embarrassing… but for the time being pretend to be my wife, Ran!" Shinichi whispered to Ran.

"WHAT!?" Ran yelped, shocked.

"Please, just for the sake of my sanity. It may be nothing but paranoia, but I'd rather do this and look stupid to a bunch of foreigners who don't even know us than be wrong and get you hurt." Shinichi explained.

"How are we supposed to look married? We aren't even dating let alone married! Besides, he'll be able to tell with the lack of rings!" Ran mumbled, trying to hide her reddened cheeks.

"I've already taken care of that problem. At the vendor I bought a couple of fashion rings. It's made of silver and cubic zirconium. It'll have to do for now. Just do this one thing for me, Ran… please!" Shinichi explained, showing her the beautiful little ring.

Shinichi didn't tell Ran that, in reality, he'd bought her ring a while ago and it was a diamond, not CZ. Ran slowly took the ring embarrassed beyond words. Shinichi sighed in relief and slipped on the stainless steel ring he'd bought for himself. He blushed at the sight of the ring on his finger and hers. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the lady was still following them.

"Okay, we have to make this look more realistic." Shinichi whispered in her ear, causing her to blush and shiver at the sensation.

"How are we going to do that?" Ran asked.

Shinichi thought about it for a second. Then through flushing cheeks, he grabbed Ran's soft hand and said, "Wow, honey, isn't London amazing…?"

Ran blushed at the contact of his hand in hers but finally answered, "Yah, it is. It's so different from home… sweetheart."

Shinichi wanted to groan at the fact that the person was still watching them.

Now he was desperate. So Shinichi whispered in Ran's ear, "Just go with me on this. I need you to say you're pregnant, like I don't know or something. Announce it to the world."

Ran looked at him, shocked and sighed as her cheeks darkened. She looked around for a second then said, "H-honey, I've wanted to tell you something for a little while, and I think this would be the perfect place."

Even common people looked at her curiously for a second as they walked by.

Shinichi thanked his mom's possibly genetic inheritance of acting skills and cupped Ran's face in his hands, causing her to shiver in turn.

"What's that, beloved?" Shinichi said, only partly acting.

Ran's blush increased as she looked into his loving gaze.

"Uh… um, h-honey, I… I'm pr-pregnant!" Ran finally stuttered out; her face beet red.

Shinichi pretended to act surprised and shocked Ran by saying, "That's wonderful! Oh, I love you so much!"

Then he picked her up and twirled her around, keeping a careful eye on their follower. The woman in black was gone. Shinichi sighed in relief as he put Ran down.

"Okay, she's gone." Shinichi said, looking at a very embarrassed Ran.

"Nani?" Shinichi asked.

Ran shook her head and said, "Nothing… never mind."

"Ran, what is it-."

Before he could finish his sentence, the same woman snuck up on him and Ran.

"That's so wonderful! You two must celebrate." She exclaimed in Japanese, a big smile on her face.

Shinichi could only yelp, "N-nani?"

"Gomenasai; how rude of me. Hello, I'm Sarah. I used to live in Hakkaido, but I couldn't help but overhear the great news. So how far are you along, Miss?" She asked Ran.

"Huh?" Ran asked, confused.

"How many weeks into the pregnancy are you?" She asked, suddenly placing her hand on Ran's stomach.

This caused Ran to jump in shock and say in a shaky voice, "Um… I'm s-sixteen weeks along."

"Sixteen, huh? You're hardly showing for that long, but then again, you are young and tiny… You could find out the baby's sex by then. So do you know?" Sarah asked.

Ran blushed at the thought. 'A baby with Shinichi…'

"Um… it's a boy!' Ran made up.

Shinichi would've blushed if he weren't so scared of this woman's intention; so, he played along, "So we're having a baby boy? That's great, Irene."

"So that's your name. That's a beautiful name." Sarah said with a smile.

"Yes, it is… It means 'peace'." Shinichi said, smiling through a poker face.

Ran was so confused by Shinichi renaming her for this person but managed to mumble, "A-and this is… Conan."

Shinichi froze at the choice she went with, and he prayed that this person didn't know the Conan-Shinichi connection, because if she did, then Ran may have just doomed them both.

"Oh, I see. What interesting names! It's so nice to meet you. So, you are newlyweds or what? You guys don't look a day over 16." Sarah said with a smile.

"Um, actually we are 17… We live in America, so we got married early…" Shinichi lied, breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn't made an evident reaction to the name Conan.

Ran simply nodded too confused and nervous about the sudden conversation to deny it.

"Aw… well, congratulations. How long have you been married?" Sarah asked.

"Um… well, thinking about it now, I'd say almost six months…" Shinichi lied. 'Well, the pregnancy has to fit in that time…' Shinichi thought to himself.

"Oh, so you are newlyweds. That's so cute. I've been married to my spouse twenty years, but it still feels like just yesterday when he proposed. He took me in front of Big Ben and told me that even one million years after Big Ben stopped chiming, he'd never stop loving me, and I'd make him the happiest man alive by becoming his wife…" Sarah explained, blushing.

"Aw, kawaii!" Ran couldn't help but squeal happily at the romantic story.

Shinichi blushed at her giddiness and was beginning to think this woman was just a victim of inconvenient fashion choice rather than an assassin sent to kill them. 'She's so cute…' He thought to himself as Ran awed over the lady's wedding ring.

"How did Conan-kun propose to you, Irene-san?" Sarah asked.

Ran and Shinichi's whole faces erupted into a mixture of pink and red.

"Um…C-Conan, you tell it. I always mess it up!" Ran begged, trying to hide her cheeks and feeling weird for having picked that name to represent Shinichi.

"Uh…w-well, Irene had just turned 17, and um… I invited her to this fancy observation restaurant. It was the romantic type. Moonlight and stars in the background, candlelight, and basically the perfect atmosphere. Then at the perfect moment, I told a very confused Irene why I took her to such a fancy place. I got down on one knee, pulled out that ring that's on her finger, and said, 'Irene, I love you so much, more than anyone else in this world. So will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife'… and she started to cry and started to whisper, 'Hai' over and over again in my ear." Shinichi said, shocking Ran even more than Sarah.

'That restaurant… wait Shinichi never didn't tell me why he took me to such a fancy restaurant! Shinichi couldn't possibly have planned to… Or could he? Did Shinichi mean what he just said? Does Shinichi love me?' Ran thought to herself, eyes wide.

Luckily Sarah didn't notice this as she jumped up and down and squealed, "OH! That is the cutest thing in the whole world! Can I see the ring!?"

Shinichi and Ran nearly yelped in shock. 'If she checks it, she'll realize it's fake!' Ran thought to herself. 'If she checks it, she'll realize it's real!' Shinichi realized, mentally. Sarah looked at the ring for a second and suddenly asked, "Conan-kun, are you from a rich family?"

Ran looked at her, confused.

"Sorry, if that sounded weird, but for a 17 year-old, I wasn't expecting such a big rock!" Sarah mumbled.

"Nani?" Ran asked, confused.

"Yah, I'm in an industry that sees the prettiest of stones and jewelry, so I know my gemstones. This is probably almost a fifteen-hundred to three-thousand dollar—er—sorry, I mean about one hundred-and-fifty-thousand to three-hundred-thousand yen ring. The band is platinum, the center diamond is 2 carats, the cut is an emerald cut, and just the design of the ring itself… it's definitely worth over a hundred-thousand yen. Most people I know that got married before 18 barely spent around a thousand yen on the ring. Then again, most of them got pregnant before marriage so…" Sarah mumbled.

"Um; excuse me, Sarah-san; I need to talk to my… husband." Ran mumbled, grabbing Shinichi by the arm and starting to pull him away from the English woman.

"Shinichi, what does she mean? You said this ring was a fashion ring you bought at a souvenir cart." Ran whispered.

"Okay, look, I sorta lied…" Shinichi mumbled, blushing.

"Explain, please."

"Can we just drop it? That lady is the one that looked like she was following us. It appears that I was just being paranoid, so we just gotta ditch her, and you can forget any of that just happened…"

"How can I just forget it!? Sure, the little acting thing I can drop, but what about that supposed proposal you came up with!? Why did you base it off that horrible night where you just ditched me!? Furthermore, why do you have a genuine, very expensive wedding ring just sitting around in your pocket like that!? Is that why you're really here in London? You had a girl waiting for you who you're going to propose to."

"No, Ran, please just let me explain."

"Are you? Are you really going to explain!? Because all you keep doing is saying 'I'm out on a big case' and then, you leave me in the dark. Dammit, Shinichi, why won't you just be straight with me? Just drop all this secretive actions; you're life isn't a damn mystery!" Ran growled, tears appearing in her eyes

"Not to interrupt your argument, you two, but I actually did have a reason for coming up to you, Shinichi, besides this very entertaining news of Ran-san's new marriage and pregnancy to you."

"W-what did you just call us!? M-my name is Conan, not Shinichi, and Irene is my wife."

"Drop it, Conan… Shinichi, what different does it make? I followed you guys all the way from that phone booth for a reason."

Shinichi's blood turned cold as he froze in horror, saying, "So you were following us…? Ran, get behind me."

"S-Shinichi, you're not making any sense."

"Ran, I am begging you, get behind me! This woman isn't safe. 'Sarah-san', if that is actually your name… what do you want with us?" Shinichi growled, hiding Ran behind his person.

Suddenly, the woman broke into laughter. Shinichi shook in anger and fear. Then, she pulled off her hat and sunglasses. Shinichi froze in confusion and yelped, "O-Okaa-san!?"

Ran was shocked to see Shinichi's mother as the woman giggled and said, "Hello, Shin-chan. My, my, things have progressed fast. One second I'm watching my son chase Ran-san down the street. Next, she's almost struck by a truck. Then, out of nowhere my son is slipping a gorgeous wedding ring on my precious Ran-san's finger and is calling her his wife. Then, she turns and tells him she's pregnant. I'm impressed, Son; you managed to complete several years-worth of progress in a matter of minutes."

Ran and Shinichi both blushed, and the tomato-cheeked detective growled, "Okay, you got us. Funny prank, Okaa-san! Now, what on earth are you doing in London!?"

"Simple, I came to give you something valuable you forgot, Shin-chan."

"Wh-what?"

"You're American passport. As our son you have dual citizenship in America, and can you imagine trying to get back into Japan with only part of your documents?"

"H-huh?" Shinichi mumbled, dumbfounded.

Yukiko handed the passport to him and as he was placing it in his pocket, he felt something inside the document. He thumbed it with his hand inside the pocket and realized, in surprise, that it was a pill. He looked at his mom shocked and said, "Th-thanks, Okaa-san, you're a lifesaver. That would've been awkward. Gosh, could you imagine? I might've been stuck in London for who knows how long…"

"R-really, though, Ran-san… sixteen weeks with Shin-chan's son? And really, Son, you picked Yu-chan's proposal to me as a base for your proposal story? My, my, my." Yukiko teased, smiling brightly.

Shinichi and Ran turned bright red again, and Shinichi growled, "Okaa-san, she was just playing along for my sake. She's obviously not pregnant. And, drop the proposal thing; you know that was for my sake too."

"Yah, but it's so interesting to picture. I couldn't imagine becoming a grandmother at thirty-seven, but it would be so much fun; a little Shin-chan look-a-like to chase around and make me feel young again." She squealed like a school girl.

Shinichi groaned and said, "Thanks, Okaa-san, but I think Ran and I are gonna go. We have st-stuff to talk about."

"Seriously!? I come all the way to London to bail your butt out, and you just push me aside."

"Okaa-san! Please, I get it, but Ran and I really need to go."

"Oh, I'm just teasing, Shin-chan. Go on and apologize to her since you have managed to piss her off as always. Bye-bye, Ran-chan, I'll see you later."

"B-bye, Kudo-san…"

"Now, now, if you're going to having my Shin-chan's child, I think Yukiko or even Okaa-san will do." Yukiko said with a wink.

Ran blushed and Shinichi groaned as his mother began to walk away. He looked at the embarrassed, confused girl beside him and said, "I'm sorry, Ran. I promise if I'd known, I would have never put you in such a confusing situation."

"Forget it. I don't even care anymore." Ran muttered, walking away.

"Ran, wait, please. I know I am confusing you and hurting you, but I can explain… well, sort of."

Ran growled and walked further.

"Ran, I have that engagement ring because I've held it in my backpack and pockets since the night I took you to that observation restaurant." Shinichi explained.

Ran froze but didn't turn around as she asked, "Did you bring it to gloat about the girl you were going to give it to. Is that the important thing you wanted to tell me that night?"

"NO! Ran, dammit…" Shinichi growled, grabbing her and turning her around.

He was caught off-guard by the tears that had returned to her eyes. He hid his eyes and repeated back her words from earlier, "'If you're a detective, then at the very least you should deduce what's in my heart.'"

"What!?" She mumbled, confused.

"That's what you said… You also said, 'Love is zero.' Well, fine, you want to know what I, the detective, have to say!? You're a troublesome case!"

"Huh!?" Ran muttered, caught off-guard.

"That's right, you're a troublesome case! With all these confusing emotions, even if I was Holmes, I could never figure it out. The heart of the woman you love, how can anyone accurately deduce that!?" Shinichi shouted.

Ran froze in shock, a blush appearing on her face.

"And as for the 'love is zero thing,' tell the Grass Queen this, zero is the start of everything! Nothing would ever be accomplished if we didn't depart from it. It's also never negative."

"Y-yah, but it's also never positive." Ran managed to mutter.

"No, because it is its own mystery, its own placement in time; therefore, by your own words, love is a mystery. It's not really positive or negative, but it's also never ending. There are a billion possible numbers between zero and one, as well as, zero and negative one, but zero is always the placement in the center, bringing a start to both cases. I'm not saying that a love born from it can't go bad; I'm not saying it can't go good, either, but basing that on zero alone, I know that there are a million mysterious possibilities to depart from it." Shinichi finished.

Ran blushed and whispered, "Shinichi, what are you trying to say… a-about us I mean…?"

"Ran… I can't deduce your heart, no matter how good a detective I am or could be, but I do know this… that doesn't change how I feel about you."

"A-and that is what?"

"That is… I… I love you." Shinichi finally said through enflamed cheeks. "It's what I wanted to tell you that night at the restaurant and that day after the Shiragami case… I… I'm sorry I left you hanging those times, and I wish right now I could fully explain why but because of the nature of this case I am involved in… I can't. I really do wish I could, and afterwards… afterwards, I'll tell you everything you may want to know, but for now, this is all I have. This is all I can say to try to let you know that I haven't abandoned you."

"Shinichi…" Ran muttered shocked.

"It's like I always say, 'there's always only one truth,' and the truth is I've been in love with you for so long. The minute I saw that little girl in the Sakura class being picked on back in preschool, I knew I liked you and wanted to protect you, but it didn't take long before that little crush became something more." Shinichi explained.

"Y-you've liked me that long!?" Ran mumbled, blushing.

"Yes…"

"Oh, Shinichi." Ran said, holding in a shy smile behind her hands.

"So, now that you know my own feelings, I'll try my best to deduce yours. You were upset because you wanted to surprise me with souvenirs from London, the place I've always wanted to go to. But then, it turned out I was already here, and it hurt your feelings that I didn't tell you."

"It's more than some stupid souvenirs, Shinichi."

"I see… I'm sorry."

"I worry about you, Shinichi. I never know where you are or what you're doing, if you're taking care of yourself, if you're safe. I get scared when you don't call me because I never know what could have come of you. Do you know how scary it is to have constant nightmares or feelings of dread that you'll get a call that the most important person to you was found dead?"

"Ran…"

"Shinichi, I love you too! I have since we went to New York City. I think it started as a crush earlier than that, but that's when I really understood what that feeling was. I love you, and I don't want to lose you." Ran explained.

Shinichi cautiously hugged her and said, "I'm sorry. I mean, I'm so happy to hear you say that, but I'm sorry that I've made you worry. I'll try to call you more. I wish I could just quit, but this one doesn't work like that."

"I understand, but… if I leave a meal behind at your house or some notes for school… do you think you'll take them. Just so I know that even if you couldn't come see me, you are safe and somewhere nearby."

Shinichi blushed and muttered, "I guess I could try, but can you warn me first so it doesn't sit there for weeks if I can't get back right away."

Ran nodded and said, "Sure, Shinichi."

Shinichi sighed and said, "Ran, you're too sweet. What did I ever do to deserve your friendship, let alone your love?"

Ran just looked at him through red cheeks and said, "Shinichi, can we go somewhere… somewhere not in the middle of London's streets?"

Shinichi nodded, noticing some English people giving them perplexed looks.

"I think if I read the guide properly, there is a little café around here in the lobby of a nice hotel. It's not an observation restaurant, but it's something new for a date."

Ran muttered, "So, this is a date?"

Shinichi hid his pink cheeks and muttered, "Only if you want it to be."

"By the way, Shinichi… what did your mom mean when she said that you based that proposal story off Yusaku-san's proposal to her?"

Shinichi grumbled embarrassed and said, "I'll explain it there."

"Mou… Shinichi!"

"Please, just come on, Ran. I've already embarrassed myself enough today; can we hold off for a bit before I do it again." Shinichi whined, walking towards the café on his map.

Ran sighed but giggled before running up and taking Shinichi's hand. He gawked at her and said, "What… can't I take your hand or is that too embarrassing, too?"

Shinichi scratched his cherry-colored cheeks and said, "No, it's fine. You just caught me off guard." 'Besides, it's different than when I hold her hand as Conan. It fits so well and feels too good. There's nothing better than being able to look down at her cute features instead of trying to crane my neck to look up at her. It's too hard to sneak a peek at her as Conan when I have to look up so high to see her face…'

They walked like this for a while until they reached the café. By then, it was getting dark. Shinichi guided Ran inside and she remarked, "Hey, this is the hotel we are in…"

"Wow, what a coincidence." Shinichi muttered, pretending to be oblivious as he mentally thought, 'Yah, because it's mine too.'

They got a table, and Ran admired the beauty of the café. They quickly ordered and couldn't decide whether to look at each other or not. They were so shy.

'I never thought I'd actually end up telling her, at least not in these circumstances… and she told me that she loves me too. Now what!?' Shinichi thought to himself, embarrassed.

"Um… so, how have you been lately, Shinichi? I mean besides the case…" Ran tried.

"Well… I've been good. Staying healthy for the most part… I miss my bed. How does that guy like the house, that… um, Okiya-something?"

"Oh, Subaru-san? He seems to be enjoying it last I checked. I haven't really seen him lately. Seeing as he keeps your house clean, I haven't stopped by that much. Oh, wait, would that make it difficult if I leave the notes or food there since he's there?"

"No, I'll have Okaa-san send a message letting him know about the situation, since she's the one that let me know about it in the first place."

"Okay, that's good."

The awkward silence returned as their food came.

"This food is so good. Don't you think so, Ran?" Shinichi tried.

Ran nodded, but couldn't think of anything else to say. They remained silent for another minute or two before Ran finally spat out, "Shinichi, why do you have an engagement ring with you, and what did your mother mean about Yusaku's proposal?"

Shinichi, who had just taken a sip of tea, choked on the liquid and almost spat it right out.

"Sh-Shinichi!? Are you okay!?" Ran yelped.

"H-hai…" Shinichi moaned, coughing a few times to clear his throat.

"W-well…?"

"Ran, I… I have an engagement ring with me because…um…"

"Because?"

"Ran, can we drop it?"

"No, Shinichi, you said you'd explain it. That is a very expensive ring. And, if you don't have a girlfriend you were going to give it, then why do you have it? You say that you're in love with me but won't say why you're carrying such a thing."

"Ran, why do you think?"

"I don't know; that's why I'm asking."

Shinichi grumbled embarrassed, as she stared at him so curiously, and finally got out, "Ran, I have it because I've always had the hope that someday I could give it to you."

"EHH!?" Ran yelped, shocked. "Y-you want to marry me!?"

"N-not necessarily right now… I'm not that presumptuous. I just… I have it with me as kinda a good luck charm. I've been carrying it so long I just kinda forget that it's there, but when we were being followed earlier I remembered it and just sorta panicked."

"B-but then you want to get married someday to me?" Ran mumbled, blushing.

Shinichi flushed bright red and said, "W-well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't occasionally fantasize of it. I mean, you can't like someone your whole life and not wonder about it. So, yes, I do want to someday marry you, Ran."

Ran nodded, shyly and whispered, "I have imagined it, too."

Shinichi smiled, gently and asked, "Really?"

"Of course, Shinichi. I… I love you, so how could I not?"

Shinichi smiled and slowly reached out to take her hand. She smiled up at him shyly and then realized, "I… um, I should probably give it back to you, though."

Shinichi suddenly felt a little disappointed as he looked at the ring on her finger and then the band on his own finger and said, "Why don't you keep it?"

"Sh-Shinichi!? We aren't engaged…"

"No, I didn't mean it like that… why don't you keep it as a promise?"

"A promise?"

"Yah, a symbol of my promise that I will return to you permanently one day. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to but I just figure… since I want to give it to you someday and since you know how bad I am at keeping my stuff organized, I won't have to worry about losing it."

"Oh, Shinichi… it's beautiful. Thank you… I might have to hide it, at least around Sonoko and Otou-san; otherwise, I'll never hear the end of it."

"True, Oji-san will want to murder me before I ever get the chance to ask him for your hand if he catches wind." Shinichi grumbled.

Ran giggled and then stared into Shinichi's beautiful blue eyes with her own violet eyes, mesmerized. Shinichi noticed her glance and couldn't help but be overwhelmed with emotion as he slowly leaned forward towards her. She slowly did the same as her eyes fluttered shut. Just as their lips were about to meet they heard an English woman ask, "So would you like de—oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt."

They flushed bright red as their eyes shot open and stared at each other's proximity. Shinichi pulled back and assured the waitress that it was alright and that they would pass on dessert. She nodded and gave him the check. He quickly slipped his parent's credit card inside the booklet, and she scurried off. Shinichi sighed as he glanced at a crimson-cheeked Ran. She started to get up, excusing herself to fix her makeup, when Shinichi grabbed her arm gently.

She was going to protest when he stood up suddenly and enveloped her lips in shy but passionately kiss. Ran froze in shock but quickly softened as she kissed him back. Slowly, they released but didn't separate as Shinichi held Ran's cheeks in his hands, eyes locked with the woman he'd loved for so long.

"Shinichi…" She whispered, staring at him love struck.

"Ran… I love you."

"I love you, too. I… I really do need to fix my makeup now." Ran pointed out, causing Shinichi to chuckle.

"Okay, I'll take care of the check and all, while you do that." Shinichi said, slowly letting her go.

The minute she walked off, Shinichi collapsed into his chair, blushing and grinning like an idiot.

"I… I just kissed my first love… Kami-sama, I kissed Ran!?" He said, chuckling lightly in joy.

Not long after, the waitress returned with the check to sign and to his surprise, a dessert to go. She placed it on the table, saying, "Compliments of the chef for interrupting such an important moment. Congratulations."

Shinichi blushed and said, as he signed the check and took his card, "I am one lucky man."

She giggled and walked away.

Not long after, Ran returned with freshly applied lip gloss. She was surprised by the little box, but Shinichi explained.

"Um, then, I guess, I should take you back to your room so you can get some rest and enjoy your dessert."

Ran was surprised and suddenly felt disappointed at the thought of letting him go, so she grabbed his wrist, to his surprise, and stared at him shyly. Shinichi stared at her and whispered her name in confusion. Ran took a deep breath and asked, "D-do you wanna come up for a little while so we can enjoy our treat and talk?"

Shinichi blushed but nodded, silently. She smiled, sighing in relief at getting the courage to ask.

He followed her out of the restaurant as she guided him to her hotel room. Luckily, her father was still out. Shinichi secretly texted Doctor Agasa to explain everything and asked him to warn him if Kogoro and Agasa were heading back from the dinner with Diana-san.

Ran let him in and said, "I'm just going to go change into my pajamas. I'll be out in a minute if you want to get comfortable."

Shinichi nodded and sat on the Ran's bed in the hotel room. Agasa and Conan had opted for a different room in case something went wrong, and now he was glad since he was obviously going to have to figure out where to let the drug wear off. Still, as he sat on Ran's bed, he became embarrassed. This was where Ran slept, and the idea was reminding Shinichi far too much of that time she forced him to share his bed with her at Sonoko's villa.

Just as Shinichi was going to move over to one of the chairs, Ran reemerged to his surprise in a nightgown that was a tad too short for Shinichi's hormones.

"R-Ran!?" He mumbled, trying not to let his blood level get too high, lest he have a nosebleed.

"S-sorry, I guess, Sonoko snuck this into my luggage, and I didn't notice it so I accidentally grabbed it. I'll change into something else. Just give me a second." Ran mumbled, blushing.

"N-no, look, Ran, it's okay. Just relax. I don't know how much time we'll have before I need to head off. So, why don't you just relax, and we'll eat our treat from the restaurant." Shinichi sighed.

Ran nodded but walked over to the bed like a skittish cat, ready to run at the slightest sudden movement. Shinichi groaned and took her hand, saying, "Ran, please relax. I don't want you to feel this awkward with me. I know it's been a while since we last talked face-to-face and that obviously my feels for you weren't a topic of conversation before, but Ran, you will always be my best friend first and foremost, so please don't act like I'm gonna suddenly pounce you like an animal or something. You're making me tense just watching how tense you are."

"I'm sorry… I just never expected all these things to happen like they did. One minute I'm wandering around London to cool my head; the next, I find you here, and now, you tell me that you love me and someday even want to marry me. You give me this gorgeous ring, and we kiss. Now, we're in my hotel room on my bed and I'm wearing this stupid silk nightgown…"

Shinichi blushed and muttered, "I know, but I promise you that it wasn't my intention to take you back here for that… I'd be a liar if I said the thought didn't enter my mind, especially seeing you like that, but I would never pressure you like that, Ran. This is all new for me too, Ran. One second, I'm thinking about a case; the next I'm being pursued by a rightfully angry karate champion. Next, my mom is stalking us, and then I'm telling you that I love you. Then, you tell me that you love me too. It's overwhelming for me too, Ran. Do you know how long I've wanted to tell you? I… I wanted to tell you the day we went to Tropical Land, but… but then the Roller Coaster murder happened. I wasted so many opportunities, and I couldn't let this time slip away again. Of course I am still interested in this London case, but tonight, for whatever tonight is, you are my main priority. You will always be more important to me than my silly cases. I know I'm not good at showing that, but it's true."

Ran blushed but was touched by his words as she sat down next to him and kissed him. Shinichi moaned at the sudden sensation and pulled her closer. As the kiss became more heated, he pulled back, clearing his throat and muttered, "Ran, if you kiss me like that, what I said before about my intentions may become swayed."

Ran blushed and nodded, saying, "I know, but it just felt right."

Shinichi smiled and said, "Well, I liked it nonetheless."

Ran giggled and said, "Why don't we eat that treat?"

Shinichi nodded and they got comfortable on the bed. He turned on the television so it wouldn't be so quiet, and they fed each other, laughing at the confusing British shows.

"Wait, so that person is supposed to be the same person just a different face?" Ran muttered.

"Yah, time lords apparently change forms when they get injured to the point of death as a safety mechanism."

"More like as an excuse to change actors." Ran muttered.

Shinichi laughed as the famous theme song played and the TARDIS floated through a wormhole in time, signaling the start of a new episode. Shinichi turned off the television, and stretched as he muttered, "I should probably get going, so you can rest."

Ran froze and was shocked by her own actions when she pulled him back and kissed him passionately.

"W-whoa, Ran, what was that…!?" Shinichi yelped once they released, red-cheeked and out of breath.

"I… I'm sorry, I just…" Ran couldn't finish though as tears appeared in her eyes. "D-don't go."

Shinichi's heart stirred at this and he sat back down, kissing her forehead and whispered, "Please, don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me, but I feel like I'm never going to see you again."

"Oh, Ran, you know that's not true… but I understand. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I keep doing this to you."

"Shinichi… please, kiss me."

Shinichi scratched his blushing cheek and said, "Ran… will a kiss be enough?"

Ran looked away embarrassed, but Shinichi gently took her chin in his hand so she'd look into his eyes. She was surprised by the sincere, loving look in his eyes.

"Ran, I'd do anything for you; you know that, right? But, I don't want to misunderstand what you want. I won't do anything more than you want."

Ran avoided his eyes, embarrassed but finally, whispered in his ear, "I want you to stay… please, don't let me go tonight…"

Shinichi blushed and nodded, but whispered, "Wh-what about your father, though?"

Ran thought about it, realizing he right and bit her lip, trying to think. Shinichi then picked up his phone and called Professor Agasa, saying, "Hakase, this is Shinichi. I was wondering… is there any way that you a-and Conan-kun could stay in Oji-san's room tonight? Ran isn't feeling well, so I was going to take her to your guys' room in the meantime. I never actually checked into my room, and I lost my reservation for the night. So, I'll stay with her until she feels well. I just don't want her to feel sick around all you guys."

"Sure, Shinichi-kun, watch over her well. Mouri-kun is drunk anyway… He wouldn't notice if she was there or not…"

" _SIGH_ really?"

"Yah, he got too nervous being left alone with all these English-speakers and started drinking to avoid conversation. By the time I got here, he was completely drunk. I'll take him a-and Conan-kun back to the room. You two can stay in Conan-kun's and my room for now."

"Thanks, Hakase." Shinichi muttered, hanging up.

Ran blushed having heard most of the conversation.

"You guide the way…" Shinichi muttered, blushing.

Ran nodded shyly as she slipped on an overcoat and guided him down the hall to the other room. She slipped in the spare room key that Conan had given her and invited Shinichi inside. Shinichi took her hand and said, "Ran… I will be right back."

"Where are you going?" Ran asked, suddenly nervous.

"If you do want me to spend the night, then, I should do this properly. I will be back. Please just wait a few more minutes."

Ran nodded slowly as Shinichi kissed her one more time and slipped out the door. He then looked down at himself and whispered, "Body, keep your crap together for just a few more hours. I can't do this one more time to Ran. I am staying in that room tonight, so don't mess this up!"

With that Shinichi headed off to a store to purchase some items.

Shinichi returned about a half-an-hour later with a few bags of things.

"Ran, sorry, I took so long, I had trouble figuring out the British pounds to Yen conversion." He said, reaching for the light switch.

"Wait, Shinichi, please don't turn on the light." Ran's voice whispered from behind him.

Shinichi froze in surprise and whispered, "W-why, Ran?"

She hugged him from behind, and Shinichi was suddenly very grateful to the darkness as it hid his blushing cheeks.

"I know if you turn on that light I'm going to be too embarrassed by what I've done."

Shinichi breathed in a deep breath as he whispered, "Ran, if I can't see you, then I'll never get the courage to make this night happen."

Ran blushed and whispered against his back, "A-alright, but please… please don't laugh at me."

"Never." Shinichi said, slowly reaching for the light-switch.

They shielded their eyes to the sudden brightness, and then, Shinichi turned around. Instantly, the sight of her caused him to ache inside with anticipation but also have a nose bleed.

"SHINICHI!?" She yelped in surprise.

"S-sorry, I-I just wasn't ready yet obviously."

"S-sorry, I shouldn't have—."

"No, Ran, don't misunderstand! You are… gosh, Ran, you're breathtaking… but also blood-taking apparently. So why don't I get my nose to stop staining my shirt, and you get c-comfy." Shinichi mumbled, trying not to look at the underwear-clad Ran long enough to get his blood pressure under control.

Once he thought it would be safe to admire her again, he walked over to the bed where a shy Ran sat covering herself. Shinichi grumbled as his enflamed cheeks became more and more noticeable with each second he laid his sight on her.

"Dammit, that's not fair." He whispered, scratching his cheeks.

"W-what?" Ran muttered.

"You're too damn sexy!" Shinichi admitted to Ran's surprise.

She blushed but whispered a "Thank you…"

He sat down and stroked her cheek to calm them both down. Then, he kissed her lips softly, holding her close to himself. Then, he pulled up the bag of stuff he had purchased.

"What did you buy anyways?" Ran asked, curiously.

"Well, of course, I bought protection. I also bought a lotion to help make it as painless as possible for you. But, I want to make it clear that this is more than just having sex… so I bought you some Cadbury chocolate, some strawberries and whip cream, and some sparkling cider since we're a little young for champagne. Oh, and I got these bathing salts and bubble bath, so that you can take a nice bath either tonight afterwards or in the morning."

"Oh, Shinichi." Ran whispered, touched.

Shinichi said, "So, can I make this an experience for us both?"

"Sure, but should I put my clothes back on…?"

"No, no, I'm enjoying the view."

"Shinichi, you hentai," Ran giggled, "Well, I feel rather underdressed with you there in the vest and tie."

Shinichi blushed but loosened his tie and began undoing his vest.

"Sh-Shinichi!?"

"It's only fair that I even the playfield." Shinichi muttered, blushing.

Ran smirked and said, "Then can I help?"

Shinichi yelped in surprise as she reached forward and yanked his shirt open. Shinichi looked up embarrassed, muttering, "Since when have you been so bold? A day ago we hadn't even kissed, and now, you're undressing me."

"I can stop if you want." Ran said, sarcastically.

Shinichi blushed but yelped out, "N-no, don't stop" when her hand "accidently" grazed the front of his pants.

'Gosh, this girl is a mystery! She's got me completely under her control, and she knows it. Where did she learn this? I bet it was that damn Sonoko…' He thought to himself, beet red.

Shinichi took deep breaths as Ran grazed his skin with each button she undid. She slipped the shirt down his shoulders slowly and tried not to blush at the intimate contact with him. Sure, she'd seen Shinichi shirtless, but it wasn't like those times. She let her hands wander from his shoulders down to his stomach, and he tensed a little at the sensations she was shooting through his body. As her arms traveled down his body, he watched her lovingly. This was Ran, his Ran. He loved her so much, and he had feared that he'd never get a chance to tell her this because of his body, but here she was, setting his skin on fire with each butterfly touch. She kissed his lips so gently but with the way her fingers teased his skin, it felt like she was kissing him with the passion of a tiger. Shinichi melted against her, pulling her to his chest. He kissed her with a fire to never let this moment end. He didn't know how long his body would last, but it didn't matter because they were in their own world.

Ran moaned as Shinichi's hand grazed her breast. He drew back, shyly, but she slowly grabbed his hand and placed it back, instantly arching her back as sensations shot through her body. Shinichi held her in his arms like a porcelain doll as he dipped down, kissing her ears, neck, collarbone, and the areas above her bra.

"Shinichi!" Ran gasped, breathlessly.

"Ran, I love you." Shinichi whispered in the valley between her breasts.

He quickly used his detective skills to figure out how to unhook the pesky bra, and instantly, she took his breath away.

"Shinichi…" She whispered, trying to cover herself, but he stopped her, saying, "Ran, you are so beautiful…"

Ran blushed but smiled at him shyly, as Shinichi hesitantly reached towards her. When he made contact, Ran moaned and Shinichi reveled in how soft they were. 'I am so damn lucky!' He thought to himself as he gently thumbed her nipple.

Ran felt like she was on fire, and it energized her as she reached forward, and unzipped Shinichi's pants, pulled them down. Shinichi chuckled, taken back by her boldness, but as her hand grazed the front of his boxers, his voice caught in his throat as only a husky groan escaped.

"Ran…" He groaned as she teasingly played with the band on his boxers.

She looked up at him with desire-filled eyes and said, "Shinichi, can I take them off? I… I don't think I can wait much longer."

Shinichi blushed but managed to say, "Yes, Ran…"

He pulled out a chocolate, feeding it to Ran and kissing her lips. Then, he dipped down again, peppering her skin with kisses.

Ran slowly pulled at his boxers, and Shinichi helped her get them off. Ran looked at him surprised which startled him as he became self-conscious.

"I… I know, I'm not Mister Prince Charming with a six pack or a toned body—."

Ran hushed him with a zealous kiss, before saying, "Don't do that! You are way too sexy, Shinichi. I just paused because I… Well, I guess it just made it all the more real. My childhood friend who I used to play with in pre-school is now in front of me a man, and a very fetching one I might add. You're really here with me in London, England, of all places, in a hotel, telling me you love me. You're feeding me British chocolate and are trying so gentlemanly to make this such a special night for me. I'm just so touched and overwhelmed. Shinichi, I love you, and you are more than I could have ever dreamed of."

Shinichi smiled at her through love-struck eyes and kissed her saying, "I love you, Ran."

He reached down to her panties and as he grazed her womanhood, Ran let out a little gasp and moaned. He was encouraged as he reached inside, slowly and pulled her underwear off. Ran blushed at being so vulnerable in front of him, but he admired her like she was an angel. He reached between her thighs and massaged her most sensitive spot. She yelped out his name as her body spasmed. Shinichi was encouraged as he slipped a finger inside her, and as her cries continued, he added another digit, trying to prepare her body for what was yet to come. She twitched and jerked in his arms against her control, and as he continued, he felt her tighten around him.

"Sh-Shinichi… I… I think I'm—."

She was cut short though as her body arched into his hand, and she went over the edge. Shinichi couldn't help as a grin of pride enveloped his face. That was his Ran calling out to him; those were his actions making her cry out with such pleasure, and for once, when he saw her eyes clenched shut and his name ring off her lips, there wasn't a sliver of sadness in her voice. There were no tears in her eyes. She was consumed with wonderful pleasure from his display of love for her, and it made him so happy. As she calmed down, he kissed her lips and whispered, "Ran, I-I need you. I can't take it much more."

Ran nodded, huffing in breaths and whispered, "P-please, I need you, Shinichi. I love you and I want to be one with you."

Shinichi give her a dazzling smile as he pulled out one of the condoms from the box. He calmed himself and slowly unraveled it into place, thanking God that it didn't snap or break. He then poured a little bit of lotion on Ran and spread it in, before approaching her. He took in deep breaths and then with another kiss on her lips, he pushed inside her. Ran gasped for a second at the sudden change, and Shinichi had to contain himself as a sensation like lightening shot through his body. For a second he just held her to his form as they adjusted to the sensation.

"Sh-shinichi…" Ran whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Ran… ugh, I love you… wow!" Shinichi growled.

Ran moaned, and then, Shinichi pulled out slightly and plunged back in. Ran yelped out his name, and Shinichi felt pleasure and pride swell within him, as he slid in and out of her again and again, increasing in speed with each pant Ran released. They clutched each other as sweat dripped down their bodies, and with each movement, Shinichi looked deeply into Ran's eyes, whispering sweet-nothings in her ear. He felt a tightening inside, and as Ran jerked against him, again, in complete desire, he went over the edge, too.

He held her so close, as though she was molded to him, until his own body stopped twitching and shaking. He held himself up as much as he could and slowly pulled himself from her. He sat up and tried to stand so he could clean himself up and discard the condom, but his knees buckled and he fell.

"Sh-Shinichi!?" Ran gasped as he sat by the bed.

He laughed at the silly moment which caused Ran to giggle too. Then, he more carefully stood up and walked over to the night stand. He got tissues out and cleaned himself. He turned to Ran and was surprised by the blood that had stained the sheets. He knew that this was natural since Ran was a virgin, but it only seemed to solidify what they had just done. He sat down next to her and took a tissue out so he could clean her. He was gentle, afraid he'd hurt her, and Ran was touched as she pulled him up and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you, Shinichi."

"I love you, too, Ran."

Ran lied down and Shinichi lied down next to her, pulling her to his side.

"Shinichi, do you need to go?" Ran asked, cautiously.

Shinichi was surprised as he realized how little he'd thought about it. He calculated the hours in his head and realized that he'd been in this form for about four hours. Surely, the pill would last till morning, right? He was scared at what could happen otherwise, but as Ran looked up at him with such scared eyes, he made a decision. Come what may; he would stay by her side that night, and if he turned back, then it was his own damn fault that he'd gotten himself into the mess into first place. He couldn't break her heart again, not after what they had just done. So, as he saw her lip quiver nervously, he kissed her lips and said, "I'm not going anywhere. In the morning, I'm afraid we'll have to part ways so I can meet up with my client and so your dad doesn't come after me, but for tonight, I'm holding you in my arms."

Ran nodded and smiled, choking back a sob that had wanted to escape.

"I love you, Shinichi."

"I love you too, Ran." Shinichi whispered, turning off the light and pulling her close.

He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair as she fell asleep. 'She's so beautiful. How on earth did I ever deserve her love?' He thought to himself.

He stared at the ring that still lay nestled on her ring finger, and he glanced at the fashion ring that was on his own finger. He smiled and thought of a future, and for once, he was hopeful that one day, he would get to become her husband. The thought put a goofy grin on his blush-stained face, and with that last thought, he fell asleep.

A/N: So here is another "What If" chapter, however, this is the mature version. The original, PG-13 version has been placed inside the "What If" series if you prefer a less detailed version. I hope you liked my version of if there was more to Shinichi's confession. I hope to write more, and I'm thankful to all the loyal readers who have stuck with this series' inconsistent schedule. I love to write, and I love Detective Conan, so your encouraging words just add icing to the cake. Thanks so much.


End file.
